Years Later
by Eleonora's-Spirit
Summary: 19 years after the battle at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are happily married with families. But why can't they stop thinking about one another? About their time at Hogwarts? About an unlikely friendship that changed both of them? Dramione. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Kings Cross Station

19 Years after the Battle at Hogwarts

He saw her. She stood with her family, her hands linked with her husband's. They talked quietly, smiling occasionally. Their two children played in front of them, oblivious to the commotion around them. When the train arrived she crouched and spoke to each of them in turn. She patted their heads and led them to the train. He saw her smile and shout "Have fun!" as they boarded. When her smile had faded she turned. She looked around. She saw him. Their eyes met and held. _I miss her_, he thought.

_Draco Malfoy_. She saw him, standing to the side of his wife, who was busy hugging their son. It was curious that they hadn't spoken since the battle. Before it they had depended on each other completely. Now she rarely saw him. But when she did she was forced to admit to herself that she had been avoiding him. Because without him, her life was easier. Because without him, she wasn't as conflicted. But without him, she didn't entirely remember who she was. She felt as though there was a hole in her life. So she allowed herself to smile at him. The effect was instantaneous. He took a step backward and looked away. _What have I done?_ She thought. But then, she surely owed him at least a smile. After everything he had done for her. After all they'd been through.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for putting me on story alerts! So I've decided I'm starting in 5****th**** year rather than 6****th****. Sorry about the wait. I was trying to figure out the story. I know what's going to happen now, so things should go faster.** **Sorry for the short chapter! It was just needed to establish setting I think. The next one should be up tomorrow though!**

It was almost time to return to Hogwarts for fifth year, and Hermione was excited. She couldn't wait to get back to school and work again. She had missed the library especially. The smell of books, old and dusty, but full of information. Full of things to learn. Things to be good at. She smiled at the thought of returning to classes and answering questions. She had already read all of their textbooks of course, to be sure that she wouldn't be behind.

She was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the summer, staying with the Weasley's and Harry, along with an assortment of Order members. At the moment, she was poring over her potions book. It was the second time she had read it that summer, but this year she was sure Snape would find no fault in her work. She frowned as she heard a loud bang from the floor below.

She went into the hall. "I'm trying to get work done up here, if you don't mind!"

"Sorry Hermione," Harry's muffled voice called from somewhere below her, "these bugs are putting up quite the fight. Do you want to help us clean out the house instead? Take a break?" He paused, and she heard him grunt in pain, "Arrgh! It just got me!"

"Coming!" she cried, rushing down the stairs. She found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius bent over an old trunk in the drawing room. Large beetles crawled around them, emitting sparks every few seconds.

"It's like those bloody skrewts all over again!" Ron complained, nursing a burnt finger.

Hermione surveyed the damage. It looked like the sparks had set the rug on fire at some point, as a corner of it was black and charred. Ginny's hair was singed, and Harry's hand was bleeding profusely.

"You know," Sirius said, "maybe we should get Mad-Eye on this. He's much better at this sort of thing."

"Couldn't have decided that earlier?" Ron said, standing quickly and turning to Harry and Hermione, "Come on, let's get out of here before we find spiders."

They walked up the stairs to the room Harry and Ron shared.

"We're going back in only two days," Ron commented mournfully, "and we've got our O.W.L.'s this year."

"Well, at least I'm allowed to go back," Harry said, leaning back against Ron's bed. "What do you think's going to happen this year, with Voldemort at large again?"

"Dunno," Ron said quietly.

"You two are being silly. Nothing's going to happen to us at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore around," Hermione soothed. She checked her watch, "I think it's time for dinner. Let's go help your mum get ready, Ron."


End file.
